


Dumbledore's Death

by sleeplesspensieve



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplesspensieve/pseuds/sleeplesspensieve
Summary: A short fic I wrote in response to a prompt on tumblr. Severus' reaction to the death of Albus Dumbledore.





	Dumbledore's Death

Severus staggered slightly as he apparated to the outskirts of the Malfoy Manor. Pain was searing through his arms, freshly cut from a Hippogriff’s claws only moments ago as he left the grounds of Hogwarts for possibly the last time. Maybe Draco wasn’t being overly dramatic when he was attacked by the same creature a few years ago.

Severus walked forward, following the figures of the other Death Eaters that had been with him moments ago. The past hour seemed so surreal, almost as though the past few hours had been a dream but the stinging he felt as the cold night air hit his exposed wounds grounded him.

The pain made him feel alive, it made him appreciate each breath he was allowed to take. As he made his way to the Mansion that stood ahead of him he allowed his thoughts drift and process the events that had occurred before he had to shut out those feelings.

“Severus…”

Albus’ voice was begging, his blue eyes bore deeply into Severus’ as though he was staring into his soul. Those eyes urged him to perform the task he had agreed to do. His expression turned to one of revulsion and hatred as his mind spurred onto his memories; memories that would help drive him to kill his old friend and mentor.

He thought of the things he had to witness as he returned to the Dark Lord’s side. Innocent people tortured and captives murdered for the advancement of the Dark Lord’s agenda. He felt anger stir within him as he thought of Albus’ plans for Harry, for Lily’s son to die at the hands of Lord Voldemort for the greater good of the wizarding world.

Lily. Lily Evans.

The woman whose life he trusted to two of the greatest wizards in history. Both had failed him. He allowed himself to feel that anger stemming from betrayal.

“Severus… please…”

“ _Avada Kedavra!_ ”

The curse hit the great wizard square in the chest, the force of the spell pushed him backwards off of the Astronomy Tower. Severus didn’t have time to dwell on the way the Headmaster’s body fell lifelessly as he ushered the Death Eaters out of the tower. As he grabbed Draco by the back of his robes, pulling the boy away from his grief which paralysed him, Severus was thankful that he didn’t have it in him. Draco didn’t need to carry that burden, to have his soul torn apart in that way.

Severus’ soul did not feel torn apart but he still felt grief. He wouldn’t be able to mourn his friend; he wouldn’t be at his funeral to see him laid to rest; he wouldn’t be able to shed tears to cope with the heaviness that crushed his chest.

Severus felt alone as he passed through the iron gates of the Malfoy Manor. He had no one to turn to, no one to understand, no one to guide him. He couldn’t fathom how he would be able to navigate the tumultuous waters alone but he knew he had to do it. He longed to repent for the crimes he had committed and to make amends for all the people he had failed along the way.

His feelings were pushed aside as he entered the Manor, his Occlumency ready to face the Dark Lord. Severus bowed in his presence as Lord Voldemort looked upon him proudly as he announced,

“I killed Albus Dumbledore.”


End file.
